


Happy Birthday Hazza

by happytimelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Grinding, Lots of kissing, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Top Louis, and being cute, fluff af, harry styles birthday, i also wrote this all from 2 -5am so its probably shit, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytimelouis/pseuds/happytimelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its after harrys birthday party and louis decides to give him one more birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Hazza

After the party died down and Louis and Harry said goodbye to their friends and family, birthday wishes towards Harry and last minute hugs and gifts were exchanged, they headed outside hand in hand.

"Did you have a good time?" Louis asked his boy, a fond smile upon his face as he looked up at him.

Harry nodded, resting his head on top of Louis' and closing his eyes as they stood waiting for a taxi home, "It was absolutely lovely."

"Good, I'm glad."

The taxi they hailed pulled up to the curb and they both climbed in, Harry first then Louis.

Louis watched as Harry closed his eyes and rest his head on the back of the upholstered seat, lips parting and releasing a tired sigh. Louis rest his hand on Harry's thigh, fingers tapping along the inner seam of the tight jeans.

Harry turned his head towards Louis, a soft, tired expression on his face but lips forming a smile, "Thank you for tonight." His voice was raspy and tired.

"Of course, baby," Louis whispered back, bringing his hand to Harry's cheek and brushing his thumb along his cheekbone and then resting it on his chin, pulling him closer and leaning for a kiss, their lips pressing against the others sweetly. Louis pulled away barely an inch, their breaths mixing as they watched each others eyes. "I love you, Hazza."

Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' as he rest against him in the car, Louis' fingers trailing through long, curly locks, "I love you too, Lou."

The taxi pulled up to their stop, in front of their home in the hills where no one could see them, which was nice. Louis payed the driver and pushed open the door and climbing out, holding his hand out for Harry to hold onto as he exited as well. Their fingers stayed entwined as they walked up the stairs and into their cozy home. 

Harry stripped his coat off his shoulder and left it on the floor, Louis doing the same as well. Louis started to unlace his shoes but Harry had already finished and left up the stairs to their bedroom without a word. Louis finished taking off his shoes and rushed up the stairs after him. 

He creaked open their bedroom door to find Harry lying on his back on the bed with feet dangling over the edge, the duvet pulled over just his stomach. His eyes were closed.

Louis smiled as he padded over to their bed, climbing onto it next to Harry and lying down on his back as well, "Are you sleeping?" Louis whispered lightly.

"Mmhmm," Harry replied, a smirk forming on his face.

"Too bad, I was gonna give you a birthday present," Louis faked a pout and turned on his stomach as he watched Harry turn his head towards him, squinting one eye open.

"I'm awake now."

Louis laughed, taking Harry's face in his hands, gently pulling him upwards into a mouthy kiss. Harry tasted like stale alcohol and chocolate cake from the party but still smelled faintly sweet like his favorite shampoo. As their lips were slowly moving together, Louis was the first to take it up a notch, skillfully sliding his tongue past the younger ones lips, the two of them exploring each others mouths. As they continued, Louis threw one leg over Harry's hips, sitting on top of him, Harry's hands attaching to his waist. 

Harry whimpered into the kiss as Louis started to grind himself down onto his hips, deepening their kiss and tangling fingers into his curls, "L-Lou." His voice was desperate and strained as he pulled back from Louis' lips. Harry gripped Louis' hips tighter, pulling him onto himself tighter, "K-keep going."

Louis licked his lips, tightening his grip on the hair on the back of Harry's head, thrusting his hips over and over, kissing along his jawline and leaving love bites along the way down to his neck, sucking on the tender skin. Harry's soft moans and their heavy breaths the only thing filling the room, Louis grinding circles over Harry's hips, the feeling of Harry turning hard could be felt with every movement, his own self not too far behind. 

"Lou-Louis, go faster, I'm-" he was cut off by his own moan of pleasure as Louis started to swivel his hips faster and press down on Harry's cock through both their jeans. "God, Lou, y-you're gonna make...me-fuck."

Louis' own moans started to surface, his lips still kissing and sucking along the skin of Harry's neck, "What, baby? What are you gonna do, hm?" He picked up his pace, feeling the heat rise in his body and the fluttery feeling grow in his stomach.

"G-gonna," he let out a guttural moan. "Gonna cum, oh fuck."

Louis edged himself and his boy to the brink of orgasm before suddenly stopping and lifting himself from Harry's hips.

"Louuu," Harry drawled out in almost a shout, gripping the fabric of Louis' shirt in protest. "Don't stop now, please."

Louis flashed a devilish grin at Harry, pecking a quick kiss to his lips before beckoning Harry to sit upwards with one teasing finger. Harry smiled a bit sheepishly as he lifted his back up off the bed and sat upright. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, hands grasping at hair and lips kissing every inch he could get to.

"Louis, please," Harry's voice was begging and moans escaped him as he buried his face in Louis' neck.

"What, babe?" Louis teased as he started to grind against Harry again.

Harry kissed Louis' neck and whimpered, "L-let me cum, don't stop."

Louis hummed in agreement to his asking, especially since he wasn't too far from climax himself. Louis could feel Harry move his own hips in unison with his, trying to get as much friction as possible. Their moans started to mix together, Harry dragging nails down Louis' back as he cried out in pleasure.

"Lou, I'm gonna-Fuck I'm-" Harry let out a final, loud moan into Louis' neck, nails digging into his shoulder blades. Louis felt himself spill over the edge right after, feeling Harry spasm underneath him and breathing like he had no air. 

Louis' cum soaked through his boxers and to the front of his jeans and he felt it through Harry's as well as they both came down from their highs.

Harry fell backwards onto the mattress again, his hair falling just so around his head, a pleasured expression his face, "Best. Birthday present. Ever."

Louis laughed, crawling up and next to Harry, snaking and arm over his stomach and snuggling into Harry's hair, breathing out a deep sigh of relaxation. Harry pressed himself up tightly, hand gripping at his shirt taking in his sweet smell.

"Are you tired?" Louis asked, his fingers delicately removing a loose strand of Harry's hair from his face.

"Mmm," Harry responded. He placed a small kiss onto Louis' neck and nuzzled into his neck. 

"Well, if you're tired, I'm going to help you get ready for bed time," Louis kissed his forehead and sat up on his knees as Harry turned onto his back. Louis started to unbutton the crazy patterned shirt Harry had on, watching as the birthday boy started to doze off. 

"C'mon Haz, lets get you ready, hop up love," Louis slid the top as far off him as he could before he got up and finished the job.

"Are we done yet?" Harry asked, but a playful smile rest on his face. 

"No, no," Louis tutted. "I'm going to run you a bath. That okay?"

Harry's eyes widened along with his grin, "S'okay. More than okay." He yawned and stretched his arms out. "Amazing, fantastic, lovely."

"Come on," He jumped off the bed, himself not tired nearly as much, and grabbed both of Harry's hands, pulling him off as best he could. "I want to make your birthday night special."

"Technically, its not my birthday anymore," Harry looked over to the alarm clock on the side table. "Since its one in the morning."

"Shhhh, if you're still awake it counts as your birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, hands still holding Louis' as they walked to their master bathroom. 

"Wait, wait," Louis turned Harry around quickly. "Don't look."

Louis rushed into the bathroom while Harry stood in the doorway, arms crossed waiting.

Louis took the lighter he'd set out on the counter from the evening before they'd left for the party and started to light the candles that he set around the bathtub, along with rose petals he'd gotten in the morning while Harry was asleep. 

After lighting them all and overlooking his work proudly, he turned on the water and added a few different oils and soaps to create bubbles, which Harry would never have a bath without, and dimmed the lights. He strutted back over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder, "Ready, baby?"

Harry hummed and followed Louis' leading pull, his eyes taking in the lovely view Louis had set up for him, "Louuuu, this is so wonderful."

"You like it?" Louis asked, a glint in his eyes as he watched Harry's enlightened expression.

"Course I do," Harry planted a kiss onto Louis' nose.

"Lets get in then, shall we?"

They both stripped out of their clothes, reminding themselves to definitely wash their trousers. Louis climbed into the bathtub after the water had gotten to a decent level, Harry following afterwards. Louis beckoned for Harry to lie with him against the back of the tub and he didn't hesitate one second. Louis opened his arms to embrace Harry as he rest his back on Louis' chest, their legs tangled together under the water. Louis rest his head against Harry's their breaths almost matched as they sat in pure silent bliss together, the warmth of each other and the water relaxing them both. 

Before Louis could let himself accidentally fall asleep Louis reached to the small shelf next to their tub and grabbed Harry's favorite shampoo, the one Louis loved to smell after every shower Harry took, he'd bury his face in those curls for hours if he could. It was a Harry smell, one he'd only think of Harry when he smelled it. 

Harry took notice of Louis' actions and let his hair dip underwater before sitting back up and letting his hair lie down his back. Louis sat there, washing Harry's hair, humming a few of the songs they'd heard that night that happened to get caught in his head, fingers rhythmically massaging the flowery scented shampoo into Harry's lovely curls . Louis didn't say anything, but Harry didn't mind it, sometimes words didn't need to be said to express how much Louis loves his boy. 

Louis took the cup they had set on the same shelf as their shampoo and soaps, for the many times they'd done this together, and started to rinse out Harry's hair.

"Lou," Harry said in almost a whisper. "I'm sleepy."

"Alright love, we'll hop out," Louis didn't mind, he slipped out from behind Harry and onto the bathmat that lie next to the tub and grabbed a towel from the rack and held it out for Harry, he'd get himself one once his baby was taken care of.

Harry wrapped himself in the towel, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Louis grabbed himself one. They both shuffled out of the bathroom and set at the edge of their bed.

After towel drying themselves as much they could, Louis grabbed them both some comfortable clothes to wear and a hair tie. 

Harry's eyes were drifting slowly as he sat, legs crossed on the bed, a yawn overtaking him.

"C'mon, baby," Louis said, lifting Harry's chin up with his finger. "Lets get cozy."

He handed Harry the clothes and they both tiredly slipped them on. 

"Lou?" Harry mumbled, looking at him with tired eyes but a gentle smile. "Could you?" Harry held out the hair tie to Louis.

"Course," Louis happily agreed and climbed into the bed behind Harry. He gently pulled Harry's hair up and swiftly pulled it into a bun, from experience of course.

"Thank you," his voice was deathly quiet. 

Louis leaned over and kissed behind Harry's ear, "Lets sleep, love."

Harry nodded, following Louis to the top of their bed, slipping themselves under the warm covers and immediately entering each others embrace. 

Harry snuggled into Louis' neck, lips grazing his skin as hand rest against his chest. Louis closed his eyes as his head lie against Harry's, arms around his love.

"Happy birthday, Hazza," Louis whispered one last time for the night.

"Goodnight, Lou."


End file.
